


Hoshi Becoming Wife

by Keenir



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: Hoshi's convinced Malcolm to marry her. Now the surprise drops in. (02/20/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Hoshi's POV.  


* * *

I stand to one side as the Oglin' ambassador trudges past me on its—his? her?—way off of Enterprise, a dozen children trudging behind it. The children had been playing down in the mess hall, each table set ten feet apart from another—Trip'd told me—to let the kids chase each other in their slow-motion movements.

Malcolm was the reason I was heading down to the mess right now. After all our tip-toeing around one another, I decided to be a bit agressive: I asked Malcolm if he'd marry me. Once he got over his initial surprise, he was a little cautious, asking to if I'd wait down in the mess after the Oglin' left. I didn't mind, so I agreed to it.

"Ensign Sato?" Crewman Cutler says, running up to greet me. "Could I have a word with you a moment?"

"I suppose," I say. "I'm on my way to the mess hall."

She nods. "That's my destination too. By the way, you can call me Eliz."

"Unique name."

She shrugs. "There's a 'Liz' down in Plumbing, a 'Beth' in Radiation, and a 'Lizbeth' in Astrometrics." A grin. "Besides, I'm from what used to be the Grain Belt of America."

I nod, understanding. Definately unique: that area's practically a desert now, thanks to centuries of mismanagement.

"So," Eliz asks me as we enter the mess hall, avoiding the table where the entire Command Staff—Tucker, Archer, T'Pol—are sitting, "what do you think of Malcolm?" I think there was a look on my face that was answer enough, because she then said, "Ah, that's that."

"You can call me Hoshi," I tell her.

"Thanks," as we sit down. "Malcolm asked me to talk to you a bit before he got down here."

"He did?"

"Calm down, Hoshi," she tells me. "I was just helping him with some paperwork—he wanted to be sure his financial affairs were in order...He likes to be sure everything is nice, neat, legal as can be." She paused. "And he wanted to be sure there was enough money for him to lavish upon you," and she says that with a face that's not one I've seen before.

"If you don't mind," I say, "what happened to you and doctor Phlox?" Its been ages almost since you said anything to Phlox that didn't pertain to a patient.

In answer, "What's the Denobulan word for 'friend'?" Eliz asks me.

I run a quick check of my memory...Denobulan...'egneth'—no, that's 'pickpocket'...'egnog'—no, 'bedpartner'...'egsheth'—no, that's 'clumsy git who bumps into you in the street'.

I shake my head. "Can't think of it offhand."

"There is no word in Denobulan for it," she assures me, her face the face of someone who found out by experience.

"Oh," I say. "I'm—"

"Don't be sorry," Eliz assures me. "Phlox was very understanding, didn't seem to mind our relationship—such as it was—coming to an end. Then I met Malcolm...new meaning to 'whirlwind'," she says with a grin.

I know he's passionate at times, but I don't think that she means that. "Really? He's usually so formal," I manage to say.

"Like a coiled spring," she says. Then, reclining in her chair, "So, I understand you want to be wife number two?"

I sprayed my hot cocoa all over the Command Staff.


End file.
